It's All Coming Back To Me
by The Shadow Of The Red Turk
Summary: Rude is quieter than usual and Reno wants to know why
1. Uncomfortable Silence

_It's All Coming Back To Me_

"....." That said it all really, well for Reno it did after many years of working with Rude he could pretty much tell what he was thinking or trying to say even without so much as a word. But this time was different Reno could not infer anything from his partner's silence; "Come on what's up?"

Rude stared blankly at the red head for a few seconds then turned his head back to his paperwork. This frustrated Reno since he did not like to be ignored "Alright I'm sorry for whatever it is I did." Reno had no idea what he had done but assumed it was his fault anyway it was most of the time.

"....." Rude silently continued to do his paperwork even with the intense of the redhead, "Hey what's wrong" Shouted Reno his voice echoing in the office like a pin drop in an empty warehouse. Rude got up from his desk, put on his jacket and walked calmly and quietly to the door only to be blocked by his partner. This was a bold move as Rude could easily push him aside or if he was truly angry throw him into the wall which would end badly for him and Reno. Last time they broke a wall Tseng made us Rufus's personal servants.

"Rude you are not leaving till you tell me what's wrong", said the red head staring intensely into the bald giants eyes hoping he would answer. He answered but not with the words he had hoped for.

"Ask again and you will find yourself in Tseng's office like last time", Said Rude with a voice that would make a normal man run in fear. Reno held his ground determined to find the reason why his partner was so cold "Rude...Common please tell me." Rude brushed him aside and left the room. Reno sits at his desk face in his hands thinking of all the possible reasons for Rudes silence.

1 hour later

Reno slumped on his desk exhausted from all his over thinking "Damn why is he like this", said the Turk as he pulled a packet of cigarettes from his desk. He placed a smoke in his mouth with his left as he fumbled in his pockets for a lighter with his right.

Upon realising he lent it to Rude he decided to have a rummage through his desk in the hopes of finding it but he did not like his chances as rude cleaned out his desk often damn his dedication to his work. But if it had potential to yield a flame Reno was willing to do the futile.

Standing from his desk he walked to his partners still covered in the paperwork he was doing before he left, Reno decided to read what it was about. It appeared that Rude was filling out the damage report from two weeks ago from when he threw Reno into Tsengs office. But he had not written anything on it. "Why is this blank? Rude fills out all his paperwork and turns it in either the next day or the day after that."

Reno thought about it for a couple minutes than resumed his rummaging still unable to find a light "Damn it why can't he keep something in here other than stationary?"

Upon reaching the bottom draw he found it was locked which meant to Reno he had found were Rude kept his personal items. But since he was lacking the key he would not know what was inside. But the red head was not deterred so easily instead of giving up he returned to his desk and pulled a small lock-pick from his top draw. After giving it a brief inspection he returned to his partner's desk and began picking the lock.

Reno's hands trembled more than usual since he had not had a cigarette for more than 2 hours this caused him to reset the lock many times. "Come on open Damn it", muttered the frustrated Turk, every time he reset the lock the more he contemplated just breaking it to save him time. But that would just piss Rude off when he found out so Reno continued trying to pick it. After 30 mins of constant failure the nicotine deprived Turk decided to have one more try before leaving, "Okay...last try." The red head slowed his breaths down in the hope that it would counter the tremors but it had little effect as his hand trembled more than ever "C'mon...please open."

Reno closed his eyes tight and started again after a few seconds he heard a loud click. His eyes opened and slowly fixed themselves on the newly opened draw he let out a quiet chuckle than opened it claim his prizes. Upon searching the draw all he found was a small box which flared his curiosity, "Screw it I've already broke into his desk", Said the red head. Upon opening the box he let out a small gasp "whoa...this is a surprise."

Reno reached in the box and pulled out a small heart shaped jewel that had a thin layer of dust covering it. The curious Turk was puzzled by the mysterious gem and why Rude of all people would have it. Confused he made his way to the window were the light from outside pierced through the cracks in the drawn shades. One of these beams hit the item and caused a strange but wonderful effect.

The jewel lit up a bright red causing Reno to look in awe, "Wow pity it's broken." The jewel appeared to be broken in half which prompted him to think about why he kept it if it was broken. Reno put the jewel in to his pocket, shut the draw, got his jacket and followed his partners lead and left early but not before asking Tseng if he knew were Rude went.

"I think he went to Seventh Heaven" Said the Turk leader "Do you know what wrong with him? He seemed quieter than usual."

"No i don't know why but I'm going to find out", said Reno as he boarded the elevator to the lobby. The red head was determined to find out what was wrong with his partner. As the elevator made its way to the ground floor he let out a sigh "What is wrong with you?"

While he waited for the elevator to reach his destination the curious Turk decided to take another look another look the strange gem. Even though Reno thought it was probably some crappy trinket that Rude found at some street vendor he could not help but think there is more to it than that and he was determined to find out what.

**_Re-upload of my first story since first had terrible grammer hope that you like please reveiw : )_**


	2. You Want Me Come Find Me

It's All Coming Back To Me Pt 2

_**Hey everyone here it is the last chap of the series, thanks for being patient :)**_

* * *

Upon leaving the Shin-Ra building Reno immediately pulled his phone from his jacket and called Tifa as he walked down the street. Every second that passed all he heard was a dial tone and the silence of the area he was walking

"C'mon Tifa pickup", Said the anxious red head as he gradually picked up speed eventually breaking into a sprint.

"Hello Tifa speaking", suddenly rang out of the phone causing Reno to stop immediately making him stumble.

"Hey Tifa is Rude there?", he said as he breathed heavily trying to catch his breath,"yeah he's here why?"

The breathless man hung up immediately before continuing on to the bar where he hoped he could find out why his partner and best friend was acting so cold. After 5 minutes of walking he finally reached 7th heaven which was a relief since Reno really needed a drink and was nearly dead from exhaustion, upon entering the bar he immediately saw a bald man sitting in Rudes favourite seat. "Found him", Said the parched Turk as he grinned and licked his lips. Upon sitting on seat he was greeted by Tifa who asked if he would like his usual order.

"I'll have what baldies having", said Reno with a smile which quickly faded when Rude did not respond. "Here ya go", said Tifa who handed him a drink that was rather alien, it was green, bubbled like champagne but looked like you use it to clean rust of old bolts. Thoughtlessly he drank the whole glass in a flash only to realise his vision had already start to blur "Shit this stuff is strong....how many has he had", said Reno as coughed and pointed at his partner.

"Ummm....about 7", the brunette replied while she poured another customers drink. "Seven!, How is he still conscious ?!" he yelled making half of the bar patrons stare at him, Before the embarrassed Turk could say something to redeem himself he was violently pulled back into his seat by the bald man next to him. Rude always had a unusually high tolerance to alcohol, Last Christmas at the company party he drank four bottles of vodka and could still shoot an apple of Tsengs head at 30 paces.

"Why are you here Reno?", He asked as he downed his 8th drink, "Why am I here?...You gotta be kidding yo, why do you think?", screamed the frustrated red head drawing looks from the bar patrons again. At this point Rude stood up, paid his bill and started to leave, "Hey don't walk away from me!", He yelled at his partner even though he was already outside. The furious Turk followed determined to get an answer even though it will result in an ass kicking, "C'mon yo what's wrong?", he said in an attempt to stop his partner.

"Reno!! Leave me alone!", said the intimidating figure as he stopped under a single light post and stood there.

Reno realised he was not going to get an answer this way so he decided to try something else, "Rude", he said in a calmer tone as he slowly approached his partner. "You're my partner and my best friend...please what's wrong?", said the red head as he wrapped his arms around the larger man and nuzzled his head into his chest. "There is nothing wrong partner", said the bald Turk smiling pleasantly as he also embraced his friend in a tight hug.

"You're lying", said Reno with his head still buried in Rudes chest. "I can hear your heart beat, it's faster than usual."

Suddenly something wet fell on his face, the small man held his hand out to check for rain which was unlikely since it never rained. He then turned his head back to Rude only to see a small clear streak run out of his sunglasses and slide down his cheek, "Rude?"

"I never got to say goodbye", He choked as more tears flowed from behind his black shades soaking the poor red head. "What are you talking about?", the drenched Turk said with a look of confusion on his face, "She left me without saying goodbye", prompting more tears.

Reno instantly knew who his partner was talking about, "Rude...do you mean Chelsea?"

The bald man gave a slight nod before holding Reno tighter, "Yes...I still don't know why she left."

"Rude...", Reno said hesitantly knowing his next words could very well destroy his partner. "I don't know why, but I know she loved you more than anything" said the Giant Turks partner before giving him a kiss on the cheek. His partner gave a small smile than returned in kind, "Thanks Reno."

The red head than removed the small jewel from his pocket to ask Rude what is was, upon seeing the jewel the taciturn male snatched it from his partner, "Where did you get this?"

"Tell me what it is first", said Reno hugging Rude tight, upon putting the jewel in his own pocket the Turk explained what it was.

"It's a family tradition, when you find someone you love more than any other you give them half a jewel heart to symbolise how they will always have a piece of each other's heart."

"Awwwww...how sweet can I have half?", he said sarcastically nuzzling in into Rudes chest again, "If I had one maybe", He joked hugging the red head close.

"So...what know partner?", he said muffled by Rudes jacket, he heard a jingle of keys and a beep in the background "C'mon lets go home", said the older man as he and his partner walked into the dark car park in each other's arms.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading sorry for the spaz ending and bad grammer, Plz review thanks luv ya :)_**


End file.
